Morning Workout
by ODNIsuperstar
Summary: Alex goes to workout at the gym early before the NATs start their training for the day. She doesn't realize she isn't alone in the gym.
Alex woke up to the beeping of her alarm—4:30 A.M. She almost didn't need it anymore, it was such a routine, almost of course. She stretched in bed before rolling over and slipping out of the covers. Alex was a morning person, she liked getting going before everyone else was awake for the day. She pulled on a sports bra and tightfitting black tank top and put her hair in a high ponytail. After sliding on some short black running shorts and lacing up her sneakers she was off to the gym.

5:00 the gym was always abandoned. It was the best part of the day, no axiomatic tests and games to push her and the other trainees to the breaking point or hardly veiled, caddy exchanges between NATs. At 5 AM the world was simple. Just the sound of her fists on the heavy bag, the pounding of her feet on the track, and the sweet pain that comes from pushing yourself to your limits just to see what you can do. Sure, there were unsolved cases to be dealt with, terrorists to catch, but all that could wait until the day began. At least for the next hour, while the world was still sleeping, it was all her.

Alex was the strongest trainee Quantico had seen, in creativity, mental capacity, and physical performance. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to work for it. While her fellow NATs slept, she studied late at night to master tradecraft and interrogation techniques, and woke early to get in a pre-day workout. It wasn't about extra time to think, it was actually a much needed break from thinking. Thinking would happen all day, and all night as she lay in bed tossing and turning wishing sleep would come. This was pure instinct and drive, pushing herself to the limit just because she could.

That morning, she didn't know that someone else was in the gym with her. He knew her habit of working out before the day began, and wanted to make use of the extra time. He had tried being subtle, sneaking glances at her when he could, but it was plain to see this particular trainee had captured his attention.

She always started off the workout with a run to get her heart rate up before she went on to the rest of the exercises. This morning, she did a medium 4 mile distance at a quicker pace –7 minute miles. From there, she moved on to an explosive circuit, working on developing speed, strength, and stamina.

She cycled through 40 pushups, a 100m sprint, 30 bicycles, and 25 burpees with no pause in between. Coming off the run, she already felt the tinge in her muscles from the activity, even though it was the first of 3 sets. As she fell onto the mat to begin the bicycles, she heard a movement behind her and felt she was not alone. Without pausing to look, she leapt onto her feet and spun on her heels, intending to land a right hook square on the jaw of whichever NAT thought they would get a jump on her this morning. To her surprise, a confident and easy block met her right arm. Before she could react, the assailant used her momentum to twist her arm and flip her onto her back. She landed flat on her back, shocked and more than mildly irritated by the turn of events. At that moment, she realized it was not another NAT coming to mess with her. None other than their instructor, Liam O'Connor, followed her onto the mat, straddling her torso and pinning her hands above her head with one hand. He pressed against her to strengthen the pin. She could feel his weight above her and her chest was heaving from the strain.

"Gotcha." He said with a genuine smile and an incredibly sexy smirk. "I keep telling you, you have to always be ready" he added with a wink. Alex took a minute to survey her instructor. He was wearing a grey cotton "FBI" t-shirt that clung to his torso, showing off his broad shoulders and toned muscles. Sure, he wasn't a 30-year-old like the NAT guys, who took pains to walk around shirtless just to show off. Still, he was a very good looking nicely-aged agent. His black basketball shorts pooled around her stomach as he pinned her to the ground. This was probably the most casual, and attractive, she had ever seen him. In fact, his hair was slightly mussed from the tussle and he had the short stubble indicating that he had yet to shave that day. She knew she had to be careful of what she said, and did. Sure, she and Liam had a much closer relationship than he did with any of the other trainees, but they were in dangerous waters.

Her lips parted slightly in surprise with his teasing. "I'm surprised to see you here this early", she said with a small smile. "This place is always abandoned at the start of the day". She didn't add that it was what she liked about it, but he picked up on it.

"Sorry for interrupting, but you seemed like such an easy mark" he quipped, leaning into her and pressing her hands harder into the mat for emphasis.

"Is that so?" She questioned him. She didn't give him time to reply before shifting her weight to the right and flipping out from underneath him.

Surprise flashed across his face, he clearly didn't expect her to fight back at all. Not to be bested by a trainee, he still had control of her shoulders and used it to twist her around into a seated rear choke, wrapping his legs around her waist to prevent her from moving or getting leverage. He felt their bodies against each other, his covering hers in the pin, and felt a tinge in his groin at the heat of it.

"looks like you've still got some to learn", he taunted with a smile, fighting her struggles with little effort. She was locked in place against him, his legs holding her securely and his arms pressuring her neck. Liam liked the sensation, much more than he ought to.

"oh yeah? Who's gonna teach me?", she gasped, out of breath from the choke, she pulled down with both hands on the choking arm and then used his momentum to push against him and pin him in an arm bar face down on the mat. She put pressure on his tricep—and had the chance to break it right here if they weren't careful. He was a good fighter, but she had the will.

She watched him struggle in the arm bar, before swinging his leg out and using the torque to steamroll over her. He ended up back on top of her, bodies pressed together. "I guess that'd be me" he said out of breath.

Finally, with him above her, she gave up the fighting. All she wanted was him. She reached her arms up and locked his head, bringing it down to hers. He was clearly shocked, but it did not take long for the older agent to react. His lips seized hers with a raging fire. He could taste the sweat from her workout, and she felt his need. They had been dancing around this for so long, it was amazing. He pushed harder against her, his tongue seeking access which she readily gave. He wanted to taste her more and hold her tighter.

He pressed his body against her "fuck, Alex". She knew it was wrong, and so did he. But at that moment, they were too lost in the sensations to care about the repercussions. She knew anyone could walk in and see them, but she couldn't stop. He felt so good on her, his muscled body pressed against her. She grabbed his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss and felt his obvious arousal against her stomach, yearning to go on. He slid his hand down the side of her face to her breasts. He grabbed her tanktop and broke their insane kiss only to remove the offensive garment. With that out of the way, her sportsbra followed suit, revealing her full breasts and toned stomach to his wanting eyes, hands, and mouth. His hands were rough and certain, and felt fantastic. He skimmed down her neck, leaving furious and wet kisses. He roamed over her breasts and took one in his mouth. His tongue met her nipple and the sensation was glorious. She felt so turned on, heat pooling in her shorts. One hand reached to the other breast, and began squeezing and stroking in time with his mouth's attention towards the other. Alex was a beautiful woman, and her breasts were one of her many assets. Liam was very appreciative and was enthusiastically groping her. His hands were on her breasts, tweaking the nipples and driving her mad with desire. Alex's moans were further encouragement.

He left her breasts, nipples standing at attention from his ministrations, and shimmied down her lean stomach and thighs. He glanced up to her, his eyes thick with desire. She moaned again as he pulled her gym shorts and thong down all at once. "Liam, please" she gasped, more out of breath than after the run. That was all the encouragement he needed to quickly drop one hand down in between her legs. She smelled like salty summer, already wet for him. But he wanted to drag this out as much as he could, even though he knew he couldn't last long—at least this time. He easily slid 2 fingers into her dripping folds and began stretching and pumping her pussy, garnering a loud moan from Alex. "fuck, that's so good" she couldn't help but push him along, it felt amazing. He added a third finger and bent his head down to add his tongue to the delicious mix that was driving her wild. He pumped into her slick folds and felt her clutching and writhing under him. It didn't take long for him to drive her crashing over the edge, moaning and spasming as the ripples of her orgasm washed over her. "holy shit" she said breathlessly, "you know what you're doing, huh?"

"it helps to have gorgeous inspiration", he pressed into her smiling. "My turn", he said. He made quick work of his t shirt and shorts—leaving them both completely naked on the gym mat together. Alex stared at him, admiring his strong shoulders and defined chest, she ran her hands slowly over his pecks and across his cut abs, and down his happy trail to his hips and groin. "ugh, Alex", her teacher moaned, practically begging her to go on. She took his cock in her mouth and began sucking it deeply while massaging the base. She was no amateur when it came to blow jobs, and after only a minute or two of her expert pressure and licking, he felt harder than he could ever remember being. "Alright, that's enough", he said pulling her up from his cock and pushing her forcefully onto the mat. He really couldn't wait any more. Frankly she was impressed he'd made it that far, not that she was coherent enough to note that at the moment.

Once again straddling her on the mat, he lined his stiff cock at her entrance and slowly pushed inside, feeling her walls begin to push against his cock. The first sensation was almost enough to make him come. But he was adamant that she would climax again, with him. He pushed in more, earning louder and more sustained moans from Alex. She was tight and velvety against his cock. He gave another push and his cock was completely buried in her pussy. She took him in to the hilt, a perfect fit tight and wonderful. He paused for a minute to allow her to adjust, then quickly pulled out and slammed back in. This would not be slow love making, this was a hard, wanton fucking. He set an explosive pace, jackhammering into Alex while she thrusted to meet him.

It felt amazing, he filled her completely. But also the knowledge that this was very forbidden turned her on immensely. He pushed further and further, Alex enthusiastically meeting him thrust for thrust. "So close" she gasped to him, they both were sweating from their efforts and the sound of sex echoed throughout the gym. "me too", he grunted smiling, slamming into her again. He pulled almost all the way out of Alex before thrusting all the way in, spilling his load deep in her and riding out his orgasm. Alex cried out at the same time, riveting on the same waves of her orgasm. He heaved on top of her smiling, they were both breathing deeply. "I'm definitely going to join you at the gym again."


End file.
